Dracus & Ginever
by muminSarita
Summary: Draco tenía ocho años y nunca había escuchado las teorías de la sangre de su padre la primera vez que vio a Ginny y aceptó jugar con ella al "príncipe Dracus", valiente heredero al trono que iba en rescate de "Ginever", su princesa. Viñeta. Muy cursi. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.


¡Hola!

Esta Historia corresponde a la celebración por los primeros 300 miembros del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook,

Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Rowling y la Warner, lo que no, es probable que salga de mi loca cabeza nomás.

Así que, sin fines de lucro, con ganas de divertirme, seguir creando y aportar a la comunidad Drinny, muminSarita (yo) presento:

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Dracus & Ginever.**

(Otra Historia de Draco y Ginny)

 **-O-O-O-**

Draco tenía 8 años la primera vez que su padre lo llevó al Ministerio de magia, era el cumpleaños de Cornelius Fudge, en ese entonces ministro, por lo que el vestíbulo fue engalanado con sus fotografías en tamaño espectacular y se ofreció un banquete. También fue la primera vez que al pequeño Malfoy no lo vistieron con ropas infantiles sino que le pusieron una túnica de mago especialmente diseñada para la ocasión, hecho notable porque fue la túnica la razón de que Ginny Weasley, quien también asistía al ministerio por vez primera, se le acercara.

\- ¿Eres un príncipe? - le pregunto tímida, retorciendo la falda de su vestido (muggle) entre las manos.

Y encantado consigo mismo por el adjetivo, Draco se había detenido en ella; le gustaron los moños que le adornaban el pelo y combinaban con el vestido, las orejas llenas de calcomanías simulando aretes y la cantidad asombrosa de pecas que tenía la niña sobre la nariz. Le gustó ella.

Se habían escondido un rato bajo una de las mesas del banquete, Draco muy satisfecho con la niña que lo trataba como príncipe y ella alegre por capturar su atención. Allí estuvieron ajenos al resto de los invitados, al cotilleo propio de una oficina tan grande y al ánimo general de los magos que allí trabajaban para el Ministerio. Incluso cuando Fred y George Weasley le habían robado la peluca a una dama del Wizengamot revelando que era calva debajo, los niños no se habían enterado.

La tarde se le fue al "magnífico y valeroso gran Dracus" en encontrar un Pegaso adecuado para ir a rescatar a la "muy delicada y hermosa flor del reino: Ginever", después de eso, el enfrentamiento con vampiros fue cosa fácil, porque el príncipe era además un mago poderoso. Cuando el grandioso príncipe-mago entró a la torre donde se hallaba la princesa, la encontró prisionera de un hechizo y decidió que debía de romperlo, probó varios contra-hechizos, pero ninguno funcionaba y la princesa frente a él no despertaba.

 _Muchos años después, sentado a la mesa de su propio comedor mientras rehuía la mirada de Lord Voldemort, Draco recordaría aquel día, probablemente el primero y el último en su vida en que fue valiente._

Fue apenas un instante, un solo parpadeo en el que acercó los labios a los de ella y aun así, el recuerdo de esa sensación, trasmitida de sus labios a todo su cuerpo y de regreso en un par de segundos, iba a acompañarlos a ambos por mucho tiempo.

Cuando en el colegio sus amigos les preguntaran sobre su primer beso, ni Draco ni Ginny admitirían la verdad, pero una parte de su mente siempre iría a aquella tarde en el Ministerio, al casi irreal momento en que sus labios se habían encontrado.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero ese segundo era de todo lo que dispondrían, una pobre chispa de ilusión porque Lucius Malfoy los había visto y él sabía sobre Ginny Weasley todo lo que su hijo no. Y cuando Ginny abrió sus ojos, la fantasía se había ido, "Dracus" su príncipe, estaba siendo cargado por un hombre alto y pálido que se alejaba a grandes zancadas de ella.

Esa misma noche, al volver a Malfoy manor, Draco escuchó por primera vez en su vida los conceptos "muggle", "sangre sucia" y "traidor de sangre" y supo que Ginny era un ser inferior a él, que toda su familia lo era, y pasó toda la noche dando vueltas a su día de juegos, preguntándose si había actuado realmente mal. Sí su padre lo decía, seguramente así era.

Cuando "Dracus" y "Ginever" volvieron a encontrarse ya ninguno era un niño. Ginny había pasado el verano escuchando a su hermano hablando del desagradable de Malfoy y este a su vez, había pasado un lustro escuchando las letanías de su padre acerca de la pureza de la sangre. Si hubiera podido, Lucius le habría borrado de la memoria que había dado su primer beso a esa horrible niña.

Pero no. El recuerdo seguía en Draco, absurdamente nítido cada vez que la había vuelto a ver: defendiendo a Potter o escribiéndole canciones tontas, vagando sola por los pasillos o brillando en sus partidos de quiditch, no importaba; él podía tocarse los labios y jurar que sabía cómo exactamente se sentía besar a la ahora "princesa-guerrera" de los Gryffindor, la misma que lo miraba con toda su fiereza desde el otro lado de aquella batalla.

La que ya nunca más, había necesitado que él fuera en un Pegaso a salvarla.

"Ginny", la que sin saberlo, lo hacía desear sobrevivir a la pesadilla de ser un Malfoy en esa guerra, renegar de todo y volver a ser ese niño sin prejuicios que había compartido una sola tarde con ella.

Y es que, según comprendía en su más angustioso momento, con los ojos fijos en los labios entreabiertos de Ginny, que cogían el aire a bocanadas; no importaba a cuantas otras mujeres besara, con más intención; más profundo, más largo, con más ganas, ni en cuantos brazos hubiera refugiado sus soledades, la primera, su princesa, siempre sería "Ginever: la delicada y hermosa flor".

 **D &G**

 **:)** ¡Mil gracias por leer! **:D** ¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!


End file.
